


Frodo's New Clothes

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vehilion the tailor outdoes himself in providing more clothes for Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo's New Clothes

As promised, on the third day an elf intercepted Frodo on his way to the bath with a message that Vehilion had his new trousers ready. Frodo groaned at the thought of another visit to the elf who eyed him so critically, so he took his time in the bath. When he finally declared his fingers and toes suitably wrinkly, he dressed and steeled himself for what was to come. He made sure to collect Bilbo before going over -who knew if his translation services would be needed again!- and Sam tagged along for moral support.

A beaming Vehilion met them at the door. "You will like new bottoms," he enthused. "Please take off bottoms and stand on step."

Frodo reluctantly stepped out of the breeches and handed them to Sam, who accepted them without comment before he and Bilbo resumed their seats from last time. Then Vehilion was holding out some brown cloth that looked suspiciously like breeches. "Come, I help you put on," he said, then held them low enough for Frodo to step one leg in, then the other. He pulled them up to Frodo's waist, where he had Frodo hold the sides to keep them in the proper place while he demonstrated.

"Old bottoms button differently; Vehilion made change to work better. See, buttons on inside of front piece are to fasten sides, but buttons on outside of front piece for, ah, appearance only. Sides have long piece and have many holes for buttons to change size. Small buttons on inside of sides for, ah . . ." he gestured at his shoulders, "straps."

"Braces," Frodo supplied. "I see." It was an intriguing setup; the sides of the breeches were longer and, rather than have the buttons, they had numerous buttonholes spaced about a half inch apart along the length. The front flap then had buttons on the inside, to fasten the sides, and on the outside, to make them look like any other pair of hobbit breeches.

"When use last button, need new pair," Vehilion finished with a grin, buttoning those holes to show Frodo how far out the waist would go before that happened. Frodo felt slightly faint at the idea of needing even bigger breeches, but tried not to show that it bothered him so. Then Vehilion was buttoning them at his waist and Frodo was gratified to see he was currently using the tightest set of buttons . . . though he supposed Vehilion did that on purpose, and he felt less pleased.

So he turned his attention from the strange design to the breeches themselves. Aside from the unusual fastenings, they looked just like any other pair of hobbit trousers, but the fabric was softer. He moved a little, experimentally, and he heard Vehilion laugh merrily. "Yes, yes, see if you like," he said, motioning for Frodo to move about as he wished. Frodo ventured off the step and walked about for a moment before Sam offered him his chair to try sitting, so Frodo did that as well. He had to admit they were quite possibly the most comfortable pair of pants he'd ever worn. Master Vehilion knew his business, to be sure.

"Thank you, Master Vehilion. These fit very well," Frodo said from his seat next to Bilbo, who patted him on the arm.

"Good! Then perhaps you like other things I make," Vehilion said eagerly. "Come, I show you." Frodo somewhat warily rose and returned to the small round pedestal in front of Vehilion. "Take off shirt," Vehilion directed. While Frodo slowly did so -he was, as ever, reluctant to display his, ah, changed shape to anyone- Vehilion went to a table along the side of the room and picked up a few items there.

When Frodo stood shirtless, clutching his arms around himself more from modesty than because he was cold, Vehilion held up a white shirt by its shoulders for Frodo to put on. He obediently put his arms into the sleeves, then buttoned the front once the fabric was settled on his shoulders. He looked down at himself appraisingly; the shoulders and arms fit just as he was used to, but it was far looser around his chest and stomach than the usual fashion. He tucked it in to the breeches; he would need to get used to his shirts being baggy for the time being, it would seem.

"Room to grow," Vehilion informed him sagely. "Room enough to no need more before end, perhaps." He shrugged. "Not certain." He let Frodo absorb this before holding out another garment. "Other top piece," he said. Frodo took the brown item and slipped it on; a waistcoat. He buttoned it, tugging at the sides to see how it fit.

"Sides can, ah, move to give more room," Vehilion said, pushing up Frodo's right arm to show him the strip that was fed through two loops in the manner of some belts he'd seen so the width of the side panel could be adjusted as the babe grew. There was a matching setup on the other side. Vehilion briefly loosened both strips to their maximum length and pulled the front out as far as it would go. "When get to here, need new. Likely need new before end," he said. "And front pieces longer so when . . ." he trailed off and looked frustrated, turning to Bilbo and speaking quickly.

"He's saying that the front pieces are longer so that they'll still cover you even when your belly sticks out more. If he kept them the same length as the old waistcoat, there would be a gap between the bottom of it and the top of your breeches," Bilbo relayed to Frodo, who nodded in understanding.

"You think of everything," he murmured, fingering the edges. "I am very grateful to you, Master Vehilion. You have quite astonished me with your foresight, and these are quite comfortable, as well." He bowed slightly to the elf, who could only beam in delight. "Is that all, then?"

"For now, yes," Vehilion said cheerfully. "More of each will be sent to room, and more will be made if you wish it. If you need anything else, sleeping wear, undergarments, just tell Vehilion and he will do what he can."

"Of course. Thank you," Frodo said again.

When he and Sam returned to his room after having a bite of supper with Bilbo and Merry and Pippin, a pipe out in the garden, and seeing Bilbo back to his rooms, there was a veritable heap of clothing on Frodo's bed. Astonished, Frodo touched the garments reverently, feeling the silks and velvets and even plain linen, and seeing the variety of reds, blues, greys, greens, browns, and even a subdued yellow.

Sam had to help him carry them all to his wardrobe and hang as much as he could -he ran out of hangers- and folded the rest in drawers that had been sitting woefully empty thanks to his unwillingness to travel from Minas Tirith with any more clothing than was absolutely necessary. All told, there were half a dozen pairs of trousers, at least a dozen shirts, and somewhere between eight and ten waistcoats provided to him, along with two nightshirts -one lighter weight and one that felt almost like flannel- and six set of underdrawers . . . "I thought I was supposed to tell him when I needed these things, not that he would just give them to me," a dazed Frodo said to Sam.

"Aye, but it seems Master Vehilion was in a generous mood," Sam said, astonished himself at the bounty before them.

"I shall be the most well-dressed pregnant gentlehobbit one has ever seen, to be sure," Frodo said wryly. "I doubt I shall wish for anything more, though I suppose growing out of these will require another visit to Vehilion." He sighed. "It's too bad clothes can't just stretch out like skin can."

"That would be a sight to see, and no mistake," Sam said, hardly able to fathom the notion.


End file.
